Chaos(loki) Vs Isaac
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: Chaos is just like any other loki, just without a mark and he doesnt work for mom. This is how he will try and kill isaac. Oh and he not pink just a lighter shade of red
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Hello everyone, I would like to say that the Binding of Isaac Rebirth trailer was creepy but the game is coming back, so I also want to say I never play the game, only the demo…but I did see tons of gameplay so yeah...ENJOY.

Chaos's POV

How relaxing, in my own little secret room anyway from Isaac, him and that annoying loud bombs, why did the beggar give him so fucking many bombs. Well at least I am in here, those dumbasses are outside dying. And I'm watching them die on a small T.V.

It's funny thinking they could really win, beside Isaac is weird too. Why does he have some many personalities? First it was Isaac then he put on this blond wig and calls himself Magdalene, they an eye patch who he claims he is Cain. I don't get the whole black wig and eye liner and the name Eve. And don't get me started on the Fez and the Judas get up.

But I'm not so perfect either. Most of those other Loki's want to give up some of their powers and a bit of their life for the mark. Sure I not as red or can spawn boom flies or teleport around. But I still could make illusions and transform into anything I see just a different color.

Oh look Isaac kill his mom…again for the fifth time…today.

"There is nothing on anymore." I said getting up.

I would use my wings to fly around but I have to stay low since I might or might not play hot potato with Wrath…but god that was fun.

I sigh and open the secret tunnel to get out. I smell all the blood all around and needed something to eat. 'Borrowing 'some money from the dead bodies I went to find one of the secret stores that Isaac can't find.

I found one and open the door to see most of the monsters chatting and practicing their attacks. At least some go to monster school but anyway FOOD.

I ran in front of everyone. I do that every time just to piss some of the others off. Sometimes I just wish I could marry myself.

"What the hell Chaos."

"You little fucking demon bastard!"

"You little pink turd."

I stop and look the around monsters who said the last thing. "WHO SAID THAT!?" I yelled

Most monster back away and some even pointed at a who now look scared.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I said cracking my knuckles as the maw try to run.

10 minutes later.

I had the maw arm behind his back and his head in the dirt.

"I AM NOT PINK JUST A LIGHTER SHADE OF RED!" I yell.

"Ok please oh please just stop." The beg.

I nod and rip his head off and threw it somewhere into the watching crowd.

"Now that is out the way." I said dusting my hands off. I turn to the goblin who was severing food to the monster.

"Can I have two meat burgers?" I ask the goblin as I handed him the money.

He look at the money and shook his head. "Ok who did you steal it from?" He ask

"What me stealing, why I never." I said of course I didn't hide the smirk

"Chaos I am not a fucking idiot." The goblin said crossing his arms

"Fine I took it off some dead bodies happy now?" I ask crossing my own arms

"Chaos you know I can't take stolen or rob money." The goblin said.

"But how I will earn money?" I ask

"Work for mom and take down Isaac so mom can finish him off." The goblin said.

"But then I need to get the mark and that hurts." I said.

"Well too bad that the only job so you better start." The goblin said.

"I could kill Isaac so easily." I said.

"And how do you plan to do that Chaos?" The goblin asks crossing his arms again.

"If I kill Isaac then can I get some food here?" I ask

"If you even get close to him I let you have a burger deal." The goblin said.

"Fine it's a fucking deal." I said before walking out.

After a walk back home I try to think of a plan on how to kill Isaac. Maybe an overdose of pills, or a trick card that kills him, or I could rig the blood donation to take all of his blood or troll bombs rain down from the sky.

I was interrupted when my stomach growl. Oh yeah I didn't eat and I did beat up a maw. I try to look for any scarps of food but found none then I heard my tunnel door knock. I sigh and went to open it up to see War.

"Oh hi war what brings you here." I ask opening the tunnel door.

"Well beside the fact about your deal with the food goblin." War said.

"Oh that yeah." I said laughing a small bit.

"Look I brought you this since you didn't eat." War said giving me a bag.

I open it up and saw a meat burger and a small blood water.

"Oh thanks War freaking dumb goblin." I said eating most of the food in a hurry. After I finish War started asking more questions.

"So how do YOU plan on killing Isaac anyway?" War asks.

"Not that hard many great ideas but." I said

"But you have no idea how to really do them." War said.

"Uh yeah that." I said.

"You do know Isaac will just kill you and you end up in the monster hospital many times before you need to get the mark and work for Mom." War said.

"No I like being free and playing tricks on everyone." I said

"But then you can never eat at the food court." War said.

I sigh and try to think of an idea and by that I mean flying around in anger to the point I sigh again and went back to War.

"What does Isaac do when he not here running and crying like a little bitch?" I ask

"I think he hangs around friends, if any, then goes to his school but monsters can't go there or we can get kill by Mom remember last time someone try to do that, and that monster ended up in the hospital for year." War explains.

"That why I can do this." I said transforming into a human person like Isaac only I had my arm wings my skin a light pink, black horns and small claws.

"How did you do that Chaos?" War ask

"Well when you take the mark you just give up the ability to make illusions and to transform." I said.

"But why do you need to look like that?" War ask.

I just smile letting him putting the pieces together.

"Oh for the love of god don't you even think about it." War said.

"War it pop in my head and I am doing it so there nothing you can do to stop me." I said.

"Well fine but how will you hide your arm wings, horn and claws?" War ask.

"I can wear a hood and gloves." I said.

"But your wings, what about them." War said

"I don't know but I think of something." I said.

"Oh I have a wonderful idea follow me." War said taking my hand and he took me somewhere.

After a while I finally ask.

"War where the fuck are we?" I ask.

"Oh were at death's room." War said.

"But why." I ask

"But you need to stay here for a little." War said going in Death's house

After a while both War and Death came out with a razor sharp scythe

"Oh I get it now." I said before trying to dash out before I felt myself go slow.

"Oh so where do I need to cut?" I heard death ask.

"His extra arms he doesn't need them." War said

"I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN GO NEAR ME I WILL HAUNT YOUR DAMN DREAMS." I yelled

"Oh calm down this will only hurt for a long time." Death said as he lift his scythe in the air.

I try to get free but felt myself get lighter and hit a wall from being able to speed up again. I also felt blood drip down my shoulder and back. I saw War and Death walk up to me. "So how are you feeling Chaos?" Death ask cleaning his scythe of my blood.

I open my mouth and. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU MOTHERFUCKER THAT SHIT FUCKING HURT MY GOD!" I yell in pain.

"Oh don't be such a baby now go do you little plan or something." Death said going back in his room. War look back at me.

"Sooooo want your arms back?" War said holding my arms back.

"JUST…put them in my room." I said as I made sure I didn't faint from blood lost.

"Ok but how will you get to where Isaac lives?" War ask.

"Oh I have a very smart and well plan out strategy that will not fail." I said.

After the plan has taken place.

Isaac had just defeated his mom and was about to enter the chest to get home but then.

"SURPISE!" I yell tackling Isaac into the chest but then I black out.

I felt cold and didn't see anything but did I just open my eyes.

I groan waking up rubbing my head and look around.

The room I was in was blank just nothing in there expect a chest and a window. I turn and saw Isaac but he was asleep. I knew I needed to leave now. I heard heavy footsteps and turn to the window.

I try to open it up but found it lock. I look around for something to help but nothing. I sigh and remember my claws and try to cut open the window. There was a loud screeching sound but I continue anyway.

I smile as a circle pop open and I begin to climb out.

"IIIIIISSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCC!" I heard someone yell.

That was sigh to get the fuck out and oh is that a hill. I let go and roll down the whole hill and felt small thorns go into my body.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow oh look a penny." I finally hit the bottom of the hill and pick the rocks and thorns out my side and my arms and legs.

I sigh and saw it was night time. It felt nice not to be around the scent of blood and bombs gunpowder. I felt cold and realize I was naked. I needed to find some cloths or I could freeze to death, why did it had to be winter. Oh was it fall, I don't really see snow.

I sigh and saw a cloths store. I went to the store and it was close. Good makes this easier. I grab a rock and check the weight by throwing it straight up on my hand and chuck it at the window of the store. All of the glass came off and I was able to jump in the store without cutting myself.

I look around and grab a few cloths or at least a few that I had like. After a while I pick a plain red shirt and black pants with a single red strip on it. I retracted my claws the best I can and put on a pair of black fingerless gloves with a skull on it. I also grab a black hoodie so I could hide my horns but just in case I also grab a small red and black color wool hat.

I look at my shirt and saw a black marker. I wrote on it saying with a small thin black tail with a triangle on the end of the L.

"Perfect." I said to myself. I pile a batch of cloths like a blanket and pillow and fell asleep. I would kill Isaac and I take his head as prove. But for now sleep sounds great.

Author Note:

So this turn out pretty good I hope. So if you enjoy leave a review and have a good day.


	2. The Store

**Author Note:**

**Hello readers, anybody else ready for the next chapter of this crazy story…you're not…good. Let get started. Oh and there will be gore and blood.**

Chaos's POV

It felt weird to sleep without the sound of blood hitting the walls, no bombs going off, or the moaning of monsters.

It did made me think how I will eat up here. I don't think there meat burgers, blood water, meatshakes, or organs fries. I heard a gurgling noise and sigh. I just had to think about food.

I should get up and think about my plan to kill Isaac. But I don't know anything about this world or where Isaac house was. I sigh and got up and look around. It look decent, there was cloths everywhere, so maybe this was a cloth store. But do people come here or is it closed.

I saw a door and there was light coming through it. I walk to it the door and heard mumbling and the sound of footsteps.

I had open the door just enough to peek through it and saw what was going on. Kids walking with mother who had bags of cloths. Groups of girls talking about stuff I couldn't hear nor do I care.

But then I saw him or her. Isaac or Magdalene. He or she had the blond wig on and some makeup but it was with its mom. Weird I thought she would kill him but maybe not now. She was carrying a bag but I didn't see anything in it.

I felt something furry brush against my legs. I look down and saw a white cat with brown detail furs.

"Aww your some cute, your just a little cute fur ball." I cooed and petted the cat. It purred and then.

SNAP

The cat now lay dead with its head turn all around and blood dripping from its neck and some bones sticking out. The cat was clearly dead now. I grin and took off my gloves and made sure my claws were nice and sharp and started to skin the cat.

I felt myself grin bigger after each fold of fur was removed. I remember killing Isaac's cat. I love seeing his face when he found the head. But I am going to have breakfast. I poke my teeth and felt them get sharp.

I bit hard into the cat's neck and rip off the meat and started to chew. It's not a meat burger but its food. I continue to rip parts of meat and chew for an awhile but I didn't feel full. I sigh and toss the cat away but I didn't know it hit some boxes and it made a big noise.

"Damn it, well that happen now as long as no one heard or saw-."

"OH MY GOD ." Some guy yelled in the door. He had closed it. He didn't mind me as he ran to the dead and rip cat. He had look at me with tears. "Kid do you know what had happen?" He ask

"Who me?" I ask

"Yes kid, this cat was the store mascot." The man said.

"That is sad, and it didn't taste good, pretty bland if you ask me." I said and started to pick my teeth.

"WHAT!?" The man yelled at me.

"Sorry where you going to eat that." I said with a grin.

"You're sick kid, I getting the police." He said and went for the door but I jump on him. He try to fight back I quickly claw and tear at his face and neck. After he stop moving I went to bite his neck and chest. I was glad this meat was better. But it is better to save the meat. So I dump the body behind some boxes.

Afterwards I clean my mouth and saw Isaac paying for some more things.

Notebooks, cloths, a book bag, pencils, even a wig. Wait that stuff for school. Maybe I do have a plan. But first I need to clean the blood in the room. So I close the door and threw the cat in the trashcan, wrap the body in cloths that match red so the blood doesn't ruined the cloths. Cause then someone has some suspicion

I also hide the body in case someone walks in. I check the mirror and saw blood everywhere on my body. I sigh. These cloths were nice. Maybe I could use something to clean them.

I heard thunder from outside and I turn saw rain coming down. Maybe I could use the small window I use to come in here to go outside and let the rain clean my cloths.

I did just that. I took off my cloths and let them get wash but putting them on a string that was luckily hanging from the building I was in to another building.

Bored, I lean against the building out of sight and took a small nap.

But that small nap turn into a full blown nap and I only woke up but the sound of loud sirens. I gasp a little and saw I had lost my disguise and was flying a bit off the ground.

I sigh and lower myself and turn back into a human and put on my clean dry cloths. Glad to see the logo didn't wash off. I had to go back inside to grab my gloves. So I went inside and grab them, putting them on.

Then I went outside and peek around the corner to see many cars. More importantly police cars, that can't be good.

I had tried to get a better look but I saw them dragging a body in a black bag. Blood was leaking from the bag and a small family of an women and two kids crying their eyes out as the bag pass by them.

I got curious and went back inside the store and when I did I had seen the body was gone but the cloths were there. Hehe guess they found the body and call the police. But they are wasting great juicy meat.

I watch the whole scene and couldn't help but giggle. I just love other people in pain, or in guilt, sometimes I could smell it in the air. Licking my lips because I got hungry again, I then felt a hand grab my shoulder.

Panicking I turn around and bit down hard onto my grabbers arm. I heard a female cry and something smack hard across my mouth. Then I tasted my own blood. Groaning I lay on the ground. My eyes were starting to get blurry then I heard talking.

"My god Rikki did you just knock the shit out of a little kid." I heard an adult male say.

"He was biting me on my arm, see." Said a female voice.

"Oh that is pretty deep, and the gashes look like fangs bites." The man said again.

I then had my vision come back and look at the ground. Small pool of blood but also one of my fangs. I grab it and look closer.

"Hey you just knock out my lucky fang." I yelled at them.

They both gasp and look at me.

"What do you mean by fang, where are your parents?" The male ask.

"Can you put my fang tooth back in?" I ask ignoring the questions holding my fang out.

The two look at each other. They had blue uniform, hats, pants, and the female had a baton in her hand. Blood on the top side. I can guess where she smack me.

Then finally the male look at me.

"Let's start simple ok please tell us your name?" The male ask

"Chaos." I said simply.

"Chaos, that not normal, but none the less, where is your mommy and daddy, little buddy." The male ask.

"Do I look fucking nine to you dumbass." I snap at the man who now look shock. The female was holding back a laugh.

"Uh…ok…then how old are you?" The man ask.

"10." I said, I lied, I am really 15 or more but it might make me look more childish.

"Fine if your 10, then where are your parents right now." The male cop ask.

"Oh most likely burning somewhere." I said grinning

"Oh that's not very nice little man." The female cop told me.

"Nether is smashing a kid's face in and knocking out a fang." I added brutally.

"Fine then come with us." The male cop said.

"No your going to have to force me to go anywhere." I said as I felt a sharp shocking pain from behind my back as I blackout '

**Author Note:**

**SSSOOO I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter, I meant to post this chapter like I don't know...7 months ago..hehe sorry, but I reasons but please review and have a nice day**


End file.
